Home Sweet Home The 3rd Time I've Added
by Linz3
Summary: This is the third time I've added to "Home Sweet Home", then I had "Home Sweet Home... more of it :)", here's the next part, I think I'm almost dome


"Wow guy's, dinner was really great." Ellenor said as she finished up her hot dog. Everyone nodded in agreement to Bobby and Lindsay. Little Bobby and Zoie had become interested in spelling their name's with pieces of pasta as everyone else cleared the dishes. Jimmy had hardly spoken once through dinner, just ate, and his vocabularly of that hour had consisted of "Pass the bread please." Everyone else talked about work mostly, Ellenor had a case coming up where Walsh was the D.A, and she got all the information she could about his plans from Helen. Bobby, Kendall, and Eugine had talked about-what else-the Red Sox, and every so often Little Bobby chimed in saying they were his favorite team. Lindsay decided she would help Ellenor with the case too, and the talked about stratiges and other plans. Jimmy just sat there, looking around and eating. He said nothing.  
  
After they weere done eating, they all sat down on the couches to catch the 4th inning of the Red Sox game. They had kept it on during diner, but no one had payed much attention. Now everyone was ingrosed in the T.V, except Zoie who kept poking Little Bobby to go do something else. But the little boy parked himself next to his Dad, and that was that. Finally the 7th inning streach came around, and Lindsay brought out a small cake they had picked up from the bakery. Everyone grabed a piece and they small talked. Jimmy stared into his cake, still saying nothing. Finally Bobby couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Jimmy." he asked. All heads turned to Jimmy at the sound of his name that hadn't been heard all night. Surprised, he looked up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um... how do you think the Sox are doing?" Bobby assked, trying to somehow make conversation. Jimmy smiled.  
  
"It's a good game." He said, then looked back down at his cake. Everyone exchanged glances.  
  
"Jimmy..." Lindsay started off. He looked up again, somewhat pissed.  
  
"Is something... wrong?" She smiled a conforting smile.  
  
"Of course not." Jimmy replied, somewhat sarcastically. Lindsay forced a smile.  
  
"Jimmy, you don't have to get sarcastic, it was just a question." Ellenor said uncomfortably.  
  
"Ellenor, leave him alone, he's not having a good day." Bobby answered.  
  
"That's not our fault, he shouldn't take it out on us." Ellenor argued back.  
  
"Ellenor..."  
  
"So his little girlfriend dumped him. Jimmy, you'll survive. Come on, you just had a beuatiful dinner cooked by the host's. The least you could do is make some conversation, be polite." She said, staring at him.  
  
"I said thank you." Jimmy said, looking up.  
  
"That's fine Jimmy." Bobby said, trying to ease the tension they all felt.  
  
"Come on guy's, let's just get back to the Sox." Eugine finally said, chiming in. They all exchanged galnces once again, but this time everyone looked a little agitated. They all just focused on the T.V, no one speaking a word after that.  
  
Home Sweet Home pt. 6  
  
Author- Linz  
  
Disclaimer- No the characters aren't mine,(except for the mention of Melissia, who I made up) but I wouldn't MIND it if they were. Please? OK now I'm begging. Also, I don't own any of the products or anything else (T.V shows, etc.) that I mention.   
  
Thanx 2- Actually, I don't really have any fanfic writers to thank, I dunno any... but there are some really great one's out there :)  
  
Summary- Bobby and Lindsay finally get a weekend to relax ALONE without Little Bobby. But then Jimmy needs a place to stay and... c'mon, I won't ruin it for ya!!!... P.S- PLEASE SEND FEEDBACK, I LOVE IT!  
  
The next day was Monday, everyone was into their work, never saying a word, only if there was something needed.  
  
"Lucy, file on Henderson."  
  
"Jimmy, pass the stapeler."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Welcome." Jimmy, had preteended to be doing work all day, and he did do some things, but he had mostly been checking e-mails from Nicole. Old e-mails, that is. He knew he would never talk to her again, and he knew he should just delete them, but he could't, and so he just read them, over and over again.  
  
Dear Jimmy,  
  
Pick me up at 7 tonight for dinner, need to talk to you.  
  
Nicole  
  
That had been the last one he had gotten. He remembered thinking he knew what was going to happen. All her other e-mails had ended with "Love Nikki." This one was different, and he remembered saying "No, she's gunna brake up with me."And he kept trying to think "No, maybe they just need to talk." But deep down he had known. He sighed as he turned around, feeling Eugine leaning on his chair.  
  
"You're real productive." He whispered, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Eugine you donno what it's like." He said as Eugine walked across the main office into his office. He stopped in his tracks and turned around.  
  
"I donno what it's like?! I DONNO WHAT IT'S LIKE JIMMY? Let me tell you something Jimmy. I have a son. I was married to who I thought was the love of my life, and I donno what it's like. You think the world revolves around you, you didn't have a son with Nicole, you didn't marry Nicole, and $20 you never TOUCHED Nicole. So don't tell me I dunno what it's like. Because Jimmy, YOU donno what it's like. Now get the hell out of my way." By this time Eugine was standing behind Jimmy, and he would have strangled him, he's sure. Jimmy slowly steped aside as Eugine passed past him and slamed the door into his office. Lindsay, Ellenor, Rebbeca, and Lucy were all staring a Jimmy with their mouths open. Bobby waked out of his office.  
  
"What the HELL is going on in here?" He asked. "We have work to do, this is a working place. If everyone can act like civilized people we could just get some work done." The HE slamed the door to his office, walking back in.   
  
"I'll... be right back." Lindsay said, walking into Bobby's office. He was on the phone.  
  
"Yeah Rebecca, thank you so much. Ha, you know I love you. Have a great time, see ya tomorrow. Bye." He smiled and hung up the phone, walking over to Lindsay.  
  
"This is a working place." She mimicked back, smiling also. "You're in here chatting away with Rebecca." She said, giving him a poke.  
  
"Well, my CHATTING has done us some good. Jimmy's gunna be staying with Rebecca Wednesday night. She just needs a night to get in order, and then by Wednesday she say's she would be "OK with it, since she just got away for the weekend... and because I'm begging her." Bobby wrapped his arms around her and Lindsay giggled as they kissed. Lucy peered through the blinds, disgusted.  
  
"They just CAN'T keep their hand off of eachother, can they?" She said to herself.  
  
"Nope, not at home either." Jimmy said, still looking at his computer. Lucy ran over to him, excitingly.  
  
"Does Jimmy wimmy have some gossip?" She asked playfully.  
  
"If you call me Jimmy wimmy one more time I'll strangle you." He said, gettting up to put a book away.  
  
"Come on Jimmy, whadda you have?" Lucy asked, following him to the book case.  
  
"Let's just say the porno channel was left on a little too long." Jimmy whispered. Lucy giggled as Ellenor looked up rolling her eyes.  
  
"I see enough of them at work, I don't need to hear about their personal life too." Ellenor stated, getting back to her work.  
  
"They don't think I'm a good lawyer, either. I mean I'm OK, right?" Jimmy asked, laying back in his computer chair. Lucy and Ellenor exchanged glances.  
  
"Yeah, you're OK." Ellenor replied, still staring at her work. Jimmy stared at her.  
  
"Ellenor... am I bad?" Jimmy asked, slightly hurt.  
  
"Jimmy, you're probably the best lawyer we have for a sue. That's really your speciality." She said, forcing a smile.  
  
"But... how about on murdur cases?" He asked, scared for the answer.  
  
"Well... I just think you should stick to the sue's. You can bring in a lot of money." Ellenor shot a look at Lucy to say something as she tried to concentrate on her work once again.  
  
"Why, what's wrong with a murdur case? Is it the witnesses, my opening's, my closing's-" he serched for something else, but before he could respond Lucy replied.  
  
"All of it. Sorry Jimmy, no one's perfect at everything." Lucy smiled as Jimmy forced a smile back.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." He said, then slightly turned his computer screen so that no one could see him forcing back tears. Why was this bothering him so much? He knew he was a good lawyer, he had won murdur trials before. Maybe. Well, so what if he couldn't think of a win off of the top of his head? He had won. This shouldn't be so important anyway, it's only his job. He's being silly. But somehow the teers kept coming, and for some reason finding out he might not be as good as he thought he was bothered him more then he thought it would. Or... should. (Still adding here... I really should learn how to add chapters :).) 


End file.
